


За день до коронации, Снежки

by kelRian



Category: Deryni Chronicles - Katherine Kurtz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Три зарисовки по Хроникам Дерини.За день до коронации: О чем размышлял Морган во время своего краткого забытья у постели принца.Снежки: Через несколько дней после коронации в Ремут пришла зима





	1. За день до коронации

Отдых нужен был им обоим.  
Забираясь под одеяло, Келсон натянуто улыбался и шутил, что уже не маленький мальчик. Вот только заснул, едва коснулся головой подушки.  
А еще он не задавал вопросов и не пытался непринужденной беседой скрасить нервозность обстановки. И Морган был ему благодарен.  
Он просто, подкинув дров в камин, смотрел, как разгорается пламя. Сначала угли лениво потрескивали, делясь жаром, но потом вспыхнул один огонек, другой, и вот уже пламя объяло все полено.  
Наказание еретику – костер? Морган сегодня избежал этой малоприятной участи.  
Кресло стояло слишком близко к камину, жаром обдавало лицо. Огонь ластился к ногам, прогревал комнату, прогоняя стужу и сырость.  
Дыхание спящего принца было таким же ровным, как пламя в очаге.  
Нет, не принца.  
Короля.  
Того, кто стал королем, еще не будучи коронован. И первым своим решением спас его, Моргана, жизнь.  
Что случится через двадцать лет?  
Моргану не было сейчас дела до того, что случится. Сейчас, когда треск поленьев создавал уют, Дерини отчасти жил прошлым.  
Долг верности призраку, чья душа еще не нашла успокоение. И черты этого призрака легко угадать в том, кто завтра наденет корону по праву.  
Нет метаний, нет испуга.  
Однажды Морган видел механическую игрушку. Повинуясь заводу, человечек двигался. Сначала быстро, а потом все медленнее, медленнее...  
У Моргана заканчивался завод, и нужно было рассчитать силы, чтобы хватило на рывок.  
Нет, не на последний.  
Чтобы хватило сил, пока причудливая пружина механизма его души заново не будет заведена.  
Вглядываясь в танец пламени, Морган усмехнулся сам себе. Увидел бы кто, как он подмечает жест, взгляд, поворот головы. Все так… похоже. До боли, до растравленной раны.  
Он ведь пока не понял, что Брион — мертв. Да и нет на это времени. Надо думать о Келсоне и о собственной клятве.  
Для горечи прощания будет другая ночь.  
Сейчас нужно выспаться. Во что бы то ни стало. Ведь впереди долгая ночь, а потом еще более долгий вечер. Жесткое кресло – лучшая постель, если через час или два надо проснуться.


	2. Снежки

Снег выпал на третий день после коронации.  
Не та осенняя слякоть, от которой зябко в любой одежде, а легкий морозец, приятно колющий щеки и нос.  
Всю ночь за окном была слышна кошачья поступь зимы, и наутро город проснулся словно наряженным к празднику.  
Тут же начались первые войны: дети забрасывали друг друга снежками и строили крепости, совсем не боясь обморозиться.  
Во дворце Морган провел целый день. Тревога еще не полностью покинула его, заставляя пристально вглядываться в лица людей. Морган не мог заставить себя перестать думать, оставила Карисса посмертный подарок или нет?  
Юный король тоже был серьезен. Он часами просиживал в библиотеке, возможно, просто прячась и пытаясь прийти в себя.  
Ни Морган, ни Дункан не осуждали его, тем более что не только дворец — весь город шептался о коронации.  
Люди говорили разное. Одни восхищались смелостью Келсона, но многим был не по нраву способ, которым он одолел чародейку. С каждым днем страх народа перед Кариссой угасал, и все больше казалось, что Келсон мог бы справиться с ней при помощи доброй стали и божьей помощи. Дескать, не так уж и страшна была ее магия — ведь что может повредить истинному королю?  
Моргану оставалось лишь надеяться, стиснув зубы, что разговоры утихнут сами собой. Но мальчика было жалко. Келсон как мог защищался от людской злобы, погружаясь в государственные дела. Возможно, так ему было проще смириться с тем, что отца больше нет. Не раз и не два Морган видел, как юноша смотрит в стену невидящим взглядом, задумчиво шевеля губами.  
Наверное, столкнувшись с очередной задачей государственной важности, он сразу начинал вспоминать «настоящего короля».  
И Дункан, и Морган поддерживали его, давая понять, что Келсон теперь не ребенок, не чужая марионетка, не игрушка в руках советников. И именно его будут слушать, его решений ждать.  
Хотя размышлять, как поступил бы Брион, тоже правильно. Только Келсон не он и никогда им не станет. У него свой будет путь и свои испытания.

Дождавшись вечера, когда даже самых непослушных детей разогнали по домам, Морган вышел из замка. Укутавшись в плащ, он шел по пустым городским улицам, наслаждаясь снова повалившим очищающим снегопадом.  
Крупные хлопья сыпали с неба, делая все вокруг белым.  
Морган не крался, но выбирал те улицы, где было меньше людей. Стоит ли Дерини страшиться грабителей, пусть и полукровке? И тем более, если Дерини еще и королевский генерал. Хотелось просто вдохнуть трескучий ночной воздух, чтобы занемели пальцы, а в мыслях появилась кристальная ясность.  
Рано или поздно, но придется уехать, хотя и страшно оставлять мальчишку одного.  
Не мальчишку. Короля.  
Даже в мыслях Морган старался привыкать думать о нем, как о короле Гвинедда, будто так мог облегчить эту ношу.  
Жаль, что мальчику достанется не самая спокойная юность, но... Морган сделал все, что мог. И не стоит уповать на Святого Камбера больше необходимого.  
Усмехнувшись невеселым мыслям, Морган посмотрел вверх.  
Снег стал падать реже, и из-за облаков уже начал показываться острый серп луны.  
Поправив ворот плаща, Морган все же решил вернуться во дворец.  
Дни, что он может провести с Келсоном, кончатся гораздо быстрее, чем того хочется. И стоит быть рядом для того, чтобы... Морган сам толком не знал для чего. Чтобы потом уехать со спокойной душой, зная, что мальчик справится? И не просто выстоит в кратком поединке, но сможет оставаться королем каждый день, неделю за неделей — до конца жизни. И при этом будет все тем же ребенком, который когда-то порывисто обнимал его при встрече.  
Морган тряхнул головой, отгоняя образ льнущего к нему Келсона.

Улочки петляли, уводя все дальше в темноту, но глухие переулки обманчивы. Несколько поворотов, и вот уже скрипит калитка в ограде королевского сада, впуская тайного гостя.  
Морган сможет сделать так, чтобы охрана его не заметила.  
Небо совсем очистилось, открыв свою бархатистую глубину, и Дерини остановился, завороженно рассматривая звезды. Взгляд проваливался в бесконечность, выхватывая все новые и новые огоньки. Состояние походило на транс, наверно поэтому первый удар Морган прозевал. Снежок попал ему точно в плечо.  
От второго прославленный генерал смог увернуться. Плавным движением он начал двигаться по кругу, пытаясь высмотреть, где именно скрывается нападающий. На брошенный наудачу снежок из кустов ответили смехом. На второй — тихой руганью.  
— Ваше величество, кто научил вас таким словам? — придав лицу чопорное выражение, спросил Морган.  
— Должны же у меня быть тайны, — Келсон вышел из-за кустов, и, как ни в чем не бывало, отряхнулся. — Да, мой генерал, и не хмурьте брови. Даже от вас.  
Повинуясь взмаху руки Аларика, аллея озарилась светом десятка светлячков.  
— Ух ты! — с детской непосредственностью выдохнул Келсон. — Прямо как маленькие звезды. Неужели вы можете и звезду с неба достать?  
Раскрасневшийся от мороза юноша провел рукой по волосам, стряхивая снег. Не удержавшись, Морган подошел вплотную и стряхнул с его плеча несколько случайных снежинок.  
— Ну что вы, ваше величество, — шепот вышел заговорщицким. — Я всего лишь приглашаю вас на маленькую снежную дуэль. Только вы и я.  
— Смотрите, вам уже надо отыгрываться.  
— С превеликим удовольствием, — улыбнулся Морган, не спуская глаз с молодого короля.  
Снег легко мялся в руках, скатываясь в аккуратные белые шары. Генерал мог бы призвать на помощь магию Дерини, но Келсон с таким азартом ринулся прочь, что захотелось достать его в простом бою.  
Через несколько минут они оба полностью вывалялись в снегу, Морган отбросил мешавший плащ, а Келсон с хохотом повалился на землю.  
— Простите, генерал, что я так самонадеянно вызвал вас на дуэль. Надеюсь, вы меня пощадите?  
В Келсоне и следа не было от того хмурого юноши, который три дня тенью бродил по замку.  
— Я другого боюсь, ваше величество, не сгноите ли вы меня в лучшей тюрьме, за покушение?  
— А вы согласны только на лучшую?  
— Я люблю получать лучшее, — с улыбкой ответил Морган, подавая руку королю.  
Юноша принял протянутую руку и легко вскочил на ноги.  
— Тогда пойдемте, я прикажу подать лучшего вина. Вы нагреете его магией? Правда? Я сам не рискну, — глаза Келсона загорелись в ожидании чуда, но Морган его разочаровал. Повинуясь жесту, светлячки на аллее погасли, окутав всё темнотой зимней ночи.  
— Мне кажется, ваше величество, что вино, подогретое на очаге, выйдет вкуснее, — подобрав плащ, он накинул его на плечи королю. — Пойдемте, вы совсем промокли.  
— Иногда, Морган, мне кажется, что вы слишком старый.  
Келсон был в этот момент сосредоточением укоризны. И Морган на несколько мгновений действительно почувствовал себя старым. На коронации Келсон казался много взрослее. Но сейчас огромная разница в возрасте тенью пролегла между ним и тем, кто еще несколько недель назад был принцем.  
Будущее настало быстрее, чем хотелось им всем. И для юного короля Гвинедда тоже.  
С каждым днем он будет меняться, но как же хотелось Моргану, чтобы тот сохранил детские непосредственность и задор. Чтобы, как сегодняшней ночью, он иногда снова становился маленьким мальчиком, радующимся приходу зимы.  
Королю тоже надо отдыхать. Тоже надо веселиться и делать глупости. Особенно, если королю совсем недавно исполнилось четырнадцать.  
Морган подышал на замерзшие пальцы. От былой тревоги не осталось и следа.  
Стоило добавить в вино побольше воды. Мальчику незачем становиться пьяным. Да и самому Моргану надо сохранить трезвую голову. А еще лучше — уехать подальше от лукавой улыбки и длинных ресниц.  
Решено.  
Келсону будет лучше, если на несколько месяцев его генерал уедет домой.  
И самому генералу тоже будет проще.


	3. Текст, которого не было

Когда охотники застряли в лесу и третий день от них не было никаких известий, Морган был готов убить их всех, когда вернутся. Лично. Особенно Дерри  
Нет, не то чтобы Аларик не доверял оруженосцу. Вернее доверял. Как раз в части вляпаться во что-нибудь премерзкое.  
От Моргана даже отстали с приведением герцогских дел в порядок, настолько он был мрачен.  
Чувства Дерини подсказывали, что все в порядке. Они же били в набат, разрушая душу тревогой. Но ничего поделать Морган не мог. Ужаснее всего было то, что беда была... нет, не надуманной. Просто еще не случившейся. Отголосок будущего, ворвавшегося в настоящее предчувствием, горечью на языке и полной беспомощностью.  
Аларик мерил шагами комнату, выглядывал в окно и раз за разом вспоминал каждый жест, каждый взгляд своего оруженосца.  
Как тот гладит по морде лошадь, как роется в седельных сумках, как шутит, как.... как умирает на каменном полу королевской резиденции.  
Не раз и не два Аларик вспомнил слова Кариссы.  
Самых любимых обещала она убить. Одного за одним.  
Шон лорд Дерри был любим. Жаль, не тем, кем стоило бы.

Всадники ворвались во внутренний двор, усталые, но с добычей.  
Аларик из окна видел, как Дерри слезает с седла и осматривается, наверняка в поисках своего господина. Увидев его в окне, Шон махнул рукой.  
Морган ответил на приветствие и задернул штору.  
Ему было дурно, в горле стучал разом схлынувший адреналин.  
Стоило успокоиться, взять себя в руки и выйти встречать охотников.  
Вместо этого Морган сполз по стене, костеря на все лады предчувствие Дерини.  
Сейчас душа требовала схватить Шона и не отпускать его от себя ни на шаг. Никогда.  
Аларик достал из кармана амулет, больше похожий на обычную монету, и со всей злости зашвырнул его в противоположный угол комнаты.  
Потом его придется искать. Потом.  
Шон, лорд Дерри.  
Молоденький мальчик.  
Оруженосец самого воплощения зла. День за днем Морган оберегает его от самого себя, только иногда позволяя фантазиям вырваться на свободу.  
Крепко зажмурившись, Аларик ослабил завязку на штанах.  
Движение руки, тяжелый вздох.  
Вот Шон, полностью обнаженный, покорно раздвигает ноги. На его щеках горит лихорадочный румянец, ладонь стыдливо прикрывает пах.  
Морган станет первым, он уверен в этом.  
Новое движение ладонью. Нет нужды смачивать ее - член и так весь мокрый.  
А если представить, как еще оруженосец может угодить своему господину? Встав на колени, приоткрыв рот.  
Моргану понравилось бы, если бы Шон начал вылизывать его член?  
Да, конечно. От основания до самой головки, а потом еще раз.  
Снова.  
Раз за разом.  
Картины сменяют одна другую, каждая - откровеннее и развратнее предыдущей, пока не сменяются последней, скорее ощущением, чем картинкой: жар камина и сквозняк из окна полосуют кожу на спине прихотливым узором. Аларику все равно. Он, сбив дыхание, вколачивается в лежащее под ним тело, а Шон обнимает его ногами, подаваясь навстречу.  
\- Дерри, - простонал Морган громче, чем следовало.  
Тут же раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Милорд, вы меня звали?  
\- Нет, Дерри. Я справлюсь сам, спасибо, - Морган брезгливо вытер руку о штору.  
Аларик Морган, конечно, еретик. Он не пощадит Шона, как не щадит и себя. Но есть границы доверия, которые он не готов перешагнуть. И дело здесь не только в служении Дерини, но и в той связи, что осуждается церковью. Той связи, за которую казнят.


End file.
